


Toys, Toys, Toys

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys, Toys, Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, sex toys, D/s. Rodney makes John fuck himself with a big fat dildo and keeps John on the edge for a good long time. Humiliation appreciated but not necessary.

Rodney came into the room where John knelt on the floor, waiting. He glanced up and met Rodney's eyes, which were full of good humor and desire. "We're going to try something different today," Rodney announced, and a pleasant shiver ran down John's spine. Different usually meant good.

John was startled when Rodney threw the lube at him. "Slick yourself up, boy. Two fingers to start with, and I want to watch."

His face flared with heat, but he obediently shifted so that his shoulders were on the floor, ass in the air. Slicking up two fingers, he reached back and slowly slid them into his ass. He couldn't stop the groan at the sensation, or the way that his already hard cock throbbed.

"Like this?" he asked, moving his fingers in and out.

"Just like that," Rodney said. "God, you're a pretty picture, boy. You love it, don't you - spread out so that I can see everything, fingers stuffed up your ass."

"Yes," he groaned. "God, Rodney, fuck me."

"Not yet," Rodney said, chuckling. "I've got plans that involve your ass first. Add a third finger."

John hurriedly obeyed, loving the feel of his fingers in him. He couldn't get as deep as he really wanted in this position, but that was okay - he still got the burn and the stretch of being opened.

He was so involved in fucking himself with his fingers that Rodney's hands were a surprise, when they stroked over his back and sides. "Fuck, you're hot, slut," Rodney said. "You ready to show me just how much of a cockslut you are?"

When he nodded, Rodney said, "Pull your fingers out." John eagerly obeyed, waiting for Rodney's cock.

"Up on the bed," Rodney said, and confused, John obeyed, hurrying over to the bed. He hesitated on his knees, not sure how Rodney wanted him. "On your back." John immediately turned and flopped back, legs spread wide. But instead of following him up, Rodney was digging around in the bag on the couch. "Close your eyes."

He wasn't even tempted to peek as he waited in the dark. A weight settled on his stomach, and then Rodney said, "Open your eyes."

Well. The dildo was certainly a surprise. It was green, which was a little incongruous as it was also shaped like a cock, except larger than any cock John had ever played with. Oh, this was going to feel so good.

Rodney handed John the lube, and then glanced at his watch. "You've got two minutes to get it up your ass."

He wanted _John_ to do it? John had been expecting Rodney to fuck him with it, and it cost him precious seconds as he tried to fit his head around this new idea. "Clock's ticking," Rodney said, and that broke John out of the stupor to slick up the toy.

It took him two tries to get it lined up properly, and then he pushed. As the head of the toy slid inside of him, he tried to keep the whimper behind his teeth. It fucking _hurt_. It was _great_.

Panting, he pushed a little more, and then more, taking the toy an inch at a time. Glancing down, he looked to see how much was left, and Christ, there was a lot. Closing his eyes again, he worked to get the toy inside of him.

The flared base hit his hole just as Rodney said, "Two minutes. Good boy."

John was full to bursting. He was already close, and all he'd done was get the toy inside him. "If you come before I say, I'll leave you hanging for a week," Rodney said, and John groaned. "Start moving it, boy. Slide it in and out of your hole."

Whimpering, John did as he was told. The stretch of the toy as it moved in and out was almost as good as being fucked by Rodney.

"You look good like this, cockslut. Does it hurt, boy?"

"Uh, huh," said John. "Burns."

"I bet. Your hole is all stretched around it. Move the toy faster, boy. Push it right against your prostate, and rub it there."

"Oh, god," John said. "So close."

"Don't come, slut. Not till it's my cock in your hole."

Fuck. Rodney was going to fuck him after this monster of a toy? John couldn't even imagine how that was going to feel.

"One of these days, I'm going to use this toy on you for hours, till you're begging and pleading for more, to come, anything and everything I want. And then I'm going to pull it out slowly, and slide my hand inside you instead." Rodney's voice was tight, as if he was voicing a long held fantasy.

John's hips bucked. "Please. Today? Please, please, please."

"Not today," Rodney said. "We'll keep using the toy till you can take that easily first."

He kept pushing the toy in, filling him up, and then pulling it out, emptying him, over and over again, mindlessly enjoying the feeling.

When Rodney's hand settled over his, he thought for a moment that Rodney was going to take over. Except that Rodney slowly pulled the toy all the way out, leaving John empty and hungry.

Setting the toy on the floor, Rodney traced a finger around John's opening. The nerves there were oversensititzed, and John couldn't have stopped the way that his back arched for a million dollars.

Rodney clambered up on the bed, between John's legs, lifting them and shoving them back. John groaned when Rodney pushed in on one stroke. He'd been right; it was nothing like anything he'd ever felt before.

"Good boy," Rodney said as he started to fuck John hard and fast. "If you can come from my cock, you can, slut. Otherwise you'll wait till I say."

John didn't think that it was going to actually be a problem, and he was right, as his orgasm twisted through him after maybe a dozen strokes. Rodney fucked him through it, and then continued as John shook from aftershocks.

His rhythm broke, and he froze, as he came deep up John's ass. John groaned at the sudden rush of heat.

When Rodney pulled out, John hissed. Man, was he sore. "Your hole tender?" asked Rodney with a smirk.

"You could say that," said John. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll kiss it and make it all better in a little while."


End file.
